Silent Sun: Silent Moon Parody
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Hey everyone, you thought I was joking about Chibi version of Silent Moon, hahaha. You were wrong, oh you were very wrong muahaha. Anyway, this will feature other anime characters and some iconic characters. This pretty much a little bit of gag story I'm doing with good friends, Rio Skyron, Silverad, whoever really wants to join in. As you enter, be warned, you may want popcorn.


(I cannot stress this, this is a parody)

A Chibi young man with a stubby beard with short black hair and large hazel eyes was dragging a piece of equipment across a large open white space. He was breathing hard, pulling a bottle of water seemingly out of nowhere, chugging it down.

He then looked at the camera that displaying him, "um, hi?"

"Yeah, hi, we are doing this thing yet?"  
"Uh, yeah, in a few weeks maybe."  
"Thought you said in Silent Moon a few months."  
"Look, I got insomnia, gout, and lot of stress…so…"

"Blaze," the cameraman with dark brown hair says as he adjusted the camera, "they want it now."

Blaze, the creator of Silent Moon, smacked his face. Sighing, sitting on the ground, looking at the blank room as nothing was in there. He drinks out of the water bottle, looking at it as it became empty, he then looked at Silverad, nodding.

"Alright, we need Rio, and Pyro on call."  
"Can't get a hold of Pyro."  
"Darn!"  
"Why didn't you just say #$#, wait what the &*# !"

"Oh, yeah, it's a kid show directed here. Well, sort of, I just think the main RWBY is afraid of showing full-blown blood because they'll have to bump up the rating from T to M. Personally, it makes sense, and the show is great the way it is. But," Blaze sighs, "I really wanted to see Lionheart get what he had coming to him…in its full glory."

"Little violent for a Chibi conversation, isn't this?" Silverad asks with a flat face, "will you need to bump the rating up?"

"Look, the fact Silent Moon doesn't have a lemon explicitly is hard enough…don't kill this before it starts Silverad!" Blaze warns as he gets up, putting the water bottle away in a trashcan he programmed into the world.

"Pfft, what, how would I do that?" Silverad asks as he then trips over a power cord.

The only one, in a big wide white room, while it was blacker than night itself.

"Wow, momma!" Silverad screams as he unplugs the entire room, it all went black.

Blaze's eyes turn red, "Silverad, why?"

"Hey, not my fault you put the cord in the middle of the room."  
"Yeah, infinite in size, and you tripped over it…bravo."  
"Ah, put a sock in it."

Suddenly the lights came back on revealing a young man with blue hair, blue eyes, all black shirt, and sweatpants. He sighed, pinching his nose as he looked at everyone there. The man took out a bottled water from nowhere, just like Blaze did, and takes a quick swig.

"Sup," the blue-haired youth says as he folded his arms, "so you talked me into this project?"

"Yeah, pretty much once a month update, nothing too big. Meant to take the pressure off Silent Moon for a minute, because I'm seventy-five in and it's my longest story ever." Blaze says as he rubbed the back of his head, "work here in Louisville keeps me busy hahaha. But, how you are doing, Rio?"

"I see," Rio Skyron rubs his chin, "any word on Pyro?"

"No, but I was just about to put up the sign, and the music!" Blaze states as he goes behind the sign, with a mighty heave he launches the sign-up.

The music starts playing Toward Tomorrow from Dragon Ball Super.

"Well, you can tell how low budget we are," Rio says as he heard the music. "Stealing music from an impossibly epic show."

* * *

 ** _SILENT SUN_**

* * *

 ** _Starring.  
Blaze Raptor  
Rio Skyron.  
Silverad.  
Some Special Characters.  
Goku.  
Vegeta.  
Goku Black...  
RWBY  
Giggity!_**

* * *

Blaze slaps the keyboard out of Silverad's hands, "no! None of that, no!"

"Aww," Silverad rubs his hands, "but wouldn't be awesome if we had Goku Black here?"

Suddenly a blast ringed out, destroying the **_SILENT SUN_** sign, everyone turned to see Goku Black standing there. His left fist was blurred out as he then put his right hand's index and middle finger on his forehead.

He teleported out of there, quickly.

"You, Silverad, this why we _never ever_ invite Black Goku to anything." Blaze states as he walks toward the sign, "darn it all, just had this ready to go."

Rio turns Silverad, grabbing the keyboard, "okay let's run a clip until we can get this fixed."

"Oh," Blaze walked over toward the computer screen, "meh fine!"

* * *

Chibi Naruto backflipped in an orange background, spinning Kurama on his right palm as a trick, he then growls before forming a Rasengan and throwing himself at the computer screen. Only, he then smashed onto the computer screen and slid down as he took the background with him.

* * *

 ** _How to deal with creepy, spooky, Spider Grimm!_**

* * *

Chibi Naruto was training in Menagerie's desert, dragging Chibi Lapis with him, who had swirls in his eyes from exhaustion. Coughing up dry air as they jogged around the village of Konoha, Chibi Naruto leaping over several small holes in the sand.

Lapis grudgingly followed him, "whoa!"

Lapis fell on the sand, "can this get any worse?! Naruto, slow down, you're leaving me behind man!"

The sudden chittering made Lapis freeze up, looking behind him, he saw a Chibi Arachnid Grimm. He screams like a girl as he gets up, running faster than Naruto, who just looks behind him and his own eyes widen in fear as he then began to race faster.

"Nope, nope, nope!" Lapis screams as he bounds over rocks in the dunes.

Naruto does the same thing, making it back into the village, just in time to push a conveniently marked Spider Grimm button. The large spider chitters as it chased them toward the village, only for an alarm to sound.

It slowed down, watching as a missile was launched from the village, and carrying a…orange haired girl? The missile explodes, causing lightning storms to develop and rain to come down hard. The spider Grimm then realized what was going on.

It then whimpered like a dog, somehow, holding up a sign.

 _"_ _Incoming, tactical Nora inbound!"_

"RAAAAH!" Chibi Nora screams as she smashed into the spider, splitting Menagerie in half as a result.

* * *

Slice mark appears across a dark background, revealing Chibi Sasuke as he twirled his sword about, sheathing it with a click. His moon symbol appears in the background as he turns away from the camera look all bad and so on. He walks forward only to trip over an untied shoelace before the background falls apart.

* * *

Sasuke was reading one of Blake's books, "this katana unrealistically large."

"I know right, the guy's name is Sephiroth!" Blake exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

 _"_ _Sephiroth!"_

Both she and Sasuke looked at one another, he then sighs. Not caring, probably one of Naruto's dumb pranks again, he never stopped being a child in his heart anyhow. Taking a deep breath, he read the book some more.

He then stops, "Hey Blake, quick question."

"Hmm," Blake hums, "what is it Sasuke?"

"Do you think Sakura will like these books?"  
"She'll love them."  
"Alright."

Sasuke looked at his katana, all sudden feeling that it was very inadequate for hunting Grimm, "it's not like Sephiroth is an actual Huntsman anyway."

 _"_ _Sephiroth!"_

He closed his book, "okay, who keeps doing that!"

Blake whistled as she pointed toward Chibi Ruby, Weiss, Coco, Velvet, and even Amira. He looked at Amira, noticing a slight bulge in her belly. He gets off the bed, looking at her with crossed arms.

"How's the bun?"  
"Eh, she's doing fine."  
"H-how do you even…know?"

Amira rubbed the back of her head, "as I told my loving husband to be over the phone, a Mirabella always knows what she is carrying!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Roman appears on screen, twirling his cane-gun around before chuckling with a sly grin and then blasting the screen with it.

* * *

Chibi Roman and Neo were looking for a third wheel to their gang, well, really someone who they could trust. Roman had a very large black eye from where Naruto had punched him, slowly but surely, he rejected a couple of Beacon students in the form of Cardin Winchester, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and even Fox Alabaster.

"Oh, Neo, why can't we find a decent robber?!" Roman complains as he buries his head on the desk, "it's not fair!"

Neo reached, somewhere, and pulled a sign out.

 _"_ _I wouldn't agree, you're too cheap."_

She chucked the sign away as hard as she could, hearing a girl yelp as it hit her. The mute's eyes slightly widened as her senses came to whom she hit, Ruby Rose, and then sat up straight. Roman raised his head, looking at the prospects.

He noticed a boy with red hair standing there, wild and spiky, though he didn't notice who it was Neo did. Walking up to him, Neo started to pull out signs that had arrows on them.

 _"_ _He did it!"  
"This is your target."_

She pulled out another, _"I love you,"_ her eyes widened tremendously as she threw that one hard and fast.

"Okay Sunny Sunshine, what is your talent, hmm?" Roman hums, only for the boy to take off the red wig to reveal Naruto Namikaze.

Roman's face fell flat, "aw cru-ack!"

Naruto smacked him the sign that "he" had thrown at Ruby, on purpose, at least that's what Neo pointed out as she saw Roman laying unconscious. The blonde snapped the sign, crossing his arms, and then looking at Neo with a smile and waved at her.

Neo did the same, only to hear Roman groan, she looked at Naruto with her eyebrow raised.

He sighs, rolling his eyes as he walks away, a large lump forming over Roman's head.

* * *

Blaze howls out as he managed to electrocute himself on a wiring in the sign, Rio was quick enough to unplug the power, while the man coughs out a cloud of smoke. Slowly he looked at the wiring, connecting them together, and then laying against the sign.

"Okay," Rio says, "should be good to go, Silverad!"

"Right, got it, hang on!" Silverad yells as he flipped the switch.

The sign lights up, with all of them taking a sigh, and looking at the white background slowly turn into an office building. With a complete staff of Chibi people in it, Blaze got up and looked out the window to see a simulation of The Ohio River.

"Well," Blaze takes a deep breath of fresh air, "we're in business boys."

Slowly Blaze took a seat in his nice chair, looking at the office, "now if only I could get this translate into the real world…life would be dreamy."

Silverad laughs, "yeah, or could always get Dio to stop time for you."

"Oh, my gooooooooo-….." Blaze started to yell, only for him to stop, in fact, everything stopped.

A man wearing golden armor, rather flamboyantly so, but we do not judge on Silent Sun. Wearing a turquoise lipstick, golden aura flowing around him, Dio stretched as he walked toward Blaze. Snapping his fingers time began to move normally.

"OOOD!" Blaze finished screaming, "Silverad, why?!"

"What, not like I say the villain's name and they'll appear, what's next Aku?!"  
"I swear to God, my love for writing, if that writhing mass of darkness shows up I'll end you!"

When Aku didn't show up after a few minutes Rio took a sigh, "either they show up later, or only one at a time."

"Great, so what is this story now, RWBY X Naruto X everything?!"  
"Pretty much, I mean we've got a Sephiroth joke."  
"True, true, but more importantly…"

Blaze looked at Dio, "yes?"

"I want a part in Silent Moon," Dio states as he crossed his arms, "I want to be a villain."

"Um, let me think about that, no." Blaze states as he sucks his teeth, "you're not very special in that universe.'

"What, I, Dio am not special?! What the $#%#...wait, what the #$#$ is this %# $?" Dio questioned while still getting bleeped out, "$#$%#%#$ quit, Blaze #$*% you!"

"Silverad!" Blaze yelled, "call Goku Black back!"

Silverad sighs, "and we just got a nice office, ahem. Goku Black, you are not godly!"

Almost immediately Goku Black came back, "who dare says I'm not godly with my Rose-colored hair?"

"Dio."  
"Dio."  
"Flamboyant vampire!"

Dio looked at everyone, "you all are the worst peo-ack!"

Goku Black blasts Dio away, out of the window, and out into nothingness. He then looked at everyone else, raising his hand up and forming a large sphere of power. However, Blaze looked at him and took a deep breath.

"You're probably going to destroy this entire office, but I offer up a godly question for a God." Blaze offers as Goku Black took an interest, deactivating everything.

He looked right at Blaze, "go on…"

"Okay, if you can explain the reasoning behind it and with common sense, you get to destroy my office without fuss. But, if you can't, you must wear the pink power ranger costume. Now," Blaze took a deep sigh, "deal?"

"Fine, human, speak your pitiful questionnaire."  
"Okay."

Blaze took a deep breath, "you had a time ring correct?"

"Yes, what of it?" Goku Black answered with a question.

"It allowed you to go forward in time, practically granting you unlimited wishes from The Super Dragon Balls." Blaze furthers his points as he was gearing up to beat Black Goku at this deal.

"Okay, and your point human?" Goku Black crossed his arms as he questioned the human in front of him.

Blaze smirked, "why didn't you just wish all of humanity to be destroyed, or if you wanted to get your own hands dirty…why didn't _you_ also wish for immortality?"

Goku Black was about to answer when it all clicked, he looked at Blaze, Rio, and Silverad. He then looked at himself, at the ring on his hand, and then blinked once. He was trying to process a logical answer, and then he did the only thing he knew to do, taking a deep breath.

"Zamasu," Zamasu appears, "a bit of a team meeting, here shall we?"

"Of course, Zamasu," Zamasu laughs.

"Why didn't you wish for immortality for me, better yet, why did we even have to steal Goku's body?!"  
"Well, we needed a body capable of staking that human Trunks through the heart!"  
"You buffoon, we are buffoons, we couldn't just wish the humans all away?!"

Zamasu did the same look as Goku Black just did, "oh…wow, guess they should thank all king that we are incompetent."

Goku Black pinched his nose, "I'm going to %#$%#$% you…wait, really…we can't the M word?"

"Eh, maybe, yeah why not murder is good." Blaze snapped his fingers as he spoke, "see murder, murder, murder."

"Which is what we're about to do to you," Zamasu said to Blaze with anger, "filthy human."

"Oh, no, Gods keep their words. In fact, since he's technically you…you're participating." Blaze stated as he pulled a pink ranger and green ranger costume, tossing them to Zamasu and Goku Black.

"Suit up, team, muahahaha!" Blaze laughs manically, and much to everyone's horror it started to turn demonic in the office.


End file.
